Keep me safe from darkness
by Skovko
Summary: Dean is visiting his military buddy Karl and is planning on staying for a while. What he didn't plan on was meeting Karl's sister Grace. A woman who doesn't speak due to an assault a year earlier. While Karl seems alright with keeping her in the victim role, Dean wants her to step out in the light again. (Cameos by Luke Harper, Erick Rowan, Carmella and Billie Kay.)
1. Dog attack

"Karl Anderson, report for duty!" A raspy voice sounded through the house.  
"I should have locked the front door!" Karl shouted back.

A grinning man walked into the kitchen and looked at the two people standing on the other side of the island. He knew Karl but not the woman hiding behind him. She looked like an angel in that long, white dress with long sleeves. Her hair was dark brown, so dark that it almost looked black. Her eyes were pale green and there was an uneasy look in them. She almost seemed scared.

"Dean Ambrose, you son of a bitch!" Karl laughed.

The two men shook hands over the island before Karl looked at the woman behind him.

"It's alright. This is Dean I served time in the military with. I've told you about him before," he said.

The woman nodded and took a step forward to stand next to Karl. Dean eyed the scar on her throat, wondering what on earth could have brought a scar in that weird shape on a woman's throat. It wasn't a clean line like when someone had their throat cut.

"This is my sister Grace," Karl said.  
"Pleasure to meet you, angel," Dean put on his most kittenish smile.

He reached his hand over the island again but she just looked at it before looking back at Karl with question filled eyes.

"Go ahead. I'll keep the bastard here," Karl said.

She nodded and walked around the island. Her eyes found Dean's again and she managed to give him a little smile before leaving the kitchen. Dean's eyes followed her until she was out of sight before he looked at Karl again.

"What's wrong with your sister?" He asked.  
"Nothing's wrong with her," Karl answered.  
"Is she a mute?" Dean asked.  
"No, she just doesn't talk," Karl answered.  
"Isn't that the same?" Dean asked.

Karl sighed and walked over to the kitchen door to make sure she was out of reach. He noticed her through the windows. She had walked outside so she wouldn't hear them. He turned around and walked over to Dean.

"This really isn't any of your business but since you'll be staying with us for a while and I know how your mouth always runs away with you, you're bound to cross the line if I don't tell you," he said.  
"It sounds serious," Dean said.  
"It is," Karl sighed.  
"Does it have something to do with that scar on her throat? Was she in a freak accident that took away her voice?" Dean asked.

Karl walked over to the fridge and took out two beers. He handed one to Dean and pointed at the kitchen table. Both men sat down and Dean now knew that there was something really serious about it all.

"Grace has always been an animal lover. Like, a huge animal lover. If a dog and a person are drowning and she can only save one, she'll choose the dog," Karl started.  
"My type of girl," Dean chuckled.  
"I swear she befriended every single dog and cat running around town," Karl said.

He took a sip from his beer. It was still hard to talk about. Mainly because he never did. He didn't like digging up the past.

"She befriended these three German shepherds owned by some weird ass hillbillies living close by. I don't know what they are. For a long time I thought they were gay but they call themselves brothers although they don't have the same last name. Luke Harper and Erick Rowan," Karl said.

Dean didn't say anything. He had a feeling he shouldn't cut in if he wanted the full story.

"She loved those dogs and they ended up being her downfall. I don't know if Luke and Erick lured her to their home or forced her there but she got there somehow," Karl said.  
"Fuck," Dean mumbled when he realized where the story was going.  
"I don't know the details but they raped her, Dean. They destroyed my little sister and then threw her outside naked and had their dogs attack her. That's why she has that scar on her throat. Her entire body is covered in scars from their teeth so she always covers up. Somehow she managed to protect her face all the way through so that's still intact," Karl said.

Karl took another sip of his beer. The need of getting drunk and forget everything was suddenly there.

"They called the dogs off once they thought she was dead and then they called the cops," he continued.  
"They called the cops themselves?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah, they claimed it was an accident. That she came there willingly for sex and then their dogs attacked her out of nowhere. It made no sense since her clothes was still inside the house and she had marks from human hands as well but since she clammed up herself, they couldn't get the truth," Karl sighed deeply. "They walked, Dean. They raped and nearly killed her and they fucking walked."  
"That's just fucked up!" Dean couldn't believe it.  
"You're telling me," Karl shook his head. "The cops all know they did it and the sheriff has become a personal friend of mine in all this but there's nothing we can do."  
"So she hasn't spoken since?" Dean asked. "How long ago was it."  
"A little over a year. I'm not even sure if she remembers how to form words anymore. She's not stupid, Dean. She understands everything and she communicates in her own silent way. I've gotten used to it," Karl said.

He emptied the rest of his beer while Dean pushed his still untouched beer towards him.

"Take mine," he said. "I'm gonna go outside and clear my head. It's a lot to take in."  
"Try living with it everyday," Karl said.  
"Sorry, man," Dean said.

He walked outside, not to clear his mind as he had said but to find her. He didn't know why. He had felt drawn to her the second he had laid eyes on her and now he just wanted to see if she was alright. A stranger in their house, a male stranger, had to scare her with what he had just learned. He walked around, silently cursing all the land they had, until he finally spotted her standing down by a fish pond. She had pulled the sleeves up and her scars were on full display. There was so many of them. He had never seen anyone that covered in scars and he couldn't even begin to imagine how the rest of her body looked.

"Hi angel," he called out as he walked closer.

She turned around fast and quickly pulled her sleeves down. It was sad to see that she was so uncomfortable in her own skin. It was hot Summer and she covered up like that.

"Don't," he shook his head. "Your scars don't repulse me."

As he came closer, she started backing up.

"But I scare you, don't I?" He stopped.

She nodded slowly and he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled out his knife which only made her look more scared.

"Relax, I won't hurt you," he grabbed the blade and held the handle towards her. "Take it. You can stab me and leave me in the fish pond if it's called for but I promise you I won't hurt you."

She slowly reached her hand forward and took the knife.

"There you go, angel," he said.

She shook her head no.

"You don't like being called angel?" He chuckled. "Stop looking like you just fell out of heaven then."

A little smile tugged on her lips.

"Yeah, I know. My pick up lines suck. I've been out of game for way too long," he said. "Anyway, I'm Dean as you already know. I'm gonna stay with you and Karl for a little while. I hope you don't mind."

She shook her head no again and then handed the knife back to him.

"Oh, you trust me now, do you?" He took the knife. "That's good. Nice, quick start. I bet you we'll be the best of friends in no time."

He put the knife back in his pocket and looked at the fish pond again.

"It looks good. Karl told me you're a huge animal lover. I like that. Animals are the best. We can't trust most humans but get a good companion in a cat or dog and you got a friend for life," he said.

Her eyes suddenly shone bright. He knew he had hit her right where it counted with those words. She started moving away but waved for him to follow. She walked fast towards a forest near by.

"Where are you taking me? Are you gonna murder me and leave me to rot out here?" He joked.

She placed a finger on her lips and sat down on the ground. He shut up and sat down next to her. For a couple of minutes he didn't speak until she pointed at a tree. He looked in the direction and couldn't help but smile. A squirrel family, a mom and four babies, were running around. He instinctly knew this was a big deal to her that she had trusted him enough to show it to him. He suddenly felt her hand in his, her fingers lacing in between his, while they watched the squirrels run around and disappear up into a tree.

"Thank you for bringing me here," he said lowly.

She looked at him, blushing and pulling her hand out of his as if she hadn't realized she had taken it in the first place. She stood up and motioned for him to get up as well.

"You're right. We better get back before Karl thinks we've been kidnapped by aliens," he said.

It was weird talking to someone that didn't answer and still it felt like he communicated better with her than he had done with any other woman before. Karl was right. She had her own silent way to communicate.


	2. The meanest hamster in town

When Dean finally surfaced next morning, he was met by Karl and Grace sitting in the kitchen. There was still food on the table but they were done eating.

"Morning sleepy head," Karl said.  
"Fuck, your bed is awesome," Dean cracked his back. "Mmm, bagels."

He grabbed one and devoured it quickly without anything on it. He winked at Grace when she couldn't stop smiling at the sight of him.

"Do you wanna come into town with me?" Karl asked.  
"What's in town?" Dean asked.  
"Nothing, I suppose. I just figured since you're staying here for a while that you wanna see it. I got a job interview with a security company and you can do whatever meanwhile," Karl said.  
"Sure, I'll take a look around," Dean said.  
"Alright, let's go," Karl said.

He stood up and grabbed the car keys from the top drawer. He walked out to the car and when he turned around, both Dean and Grace had followed.

"We're not gonna be long, Grace. A couple of hours maybe," he said.

Dean frowned at the way Karl said those words. It was clear the message was for her to go inside but it looked like she wanted to come along. Dean chose to ignore Karl's unspoken message and instead opened the door to the back seat.

"Your carriage awaits you, angel," he said.  
"No no no, she's not coming," Karl said.  
"Why not?" Dean asked.  
"She never goes into town. Not since..." Karl stopped himself. "She doesn't like to go into town."  
"Looks to me like she wants to go," Dean said. "What do you say, angel? You wanna come?"

She held her head up high and got into the back seat. Dean closed the door and smiled at Karl before both men got into the car as well. Karl was quiet all the way. Clearly he wasn't happy with the turn of events.

"You don't let her out of your sight," he hissed once they had arrived.  
"I wasn't planning on it," Dean promised. "Go nail your job interview. We'll be fine."  
"Grace?" Karl looked at her.

She nodded and shooed him away with her hands. He took a deep breath and finally turned and walked away.

"So where to first?" Dean turned to take a look around.

He felt fingers against his back, skin on skin contact which shouldn't be possible since he was wearing a tee. He looked over his shoulder with a boyish smile.

"There's a hole in my tee, isn't there?" He asked.

She nodded and pointed at a store across the street. It was a store that sold clothes for both men and women.

"Alright, new clothes for me. You must know beforehand that I hate shopping though," he said.

She crossed the street and he followed her inside the store. She guided him to the men's section and he shook his head.

"Pick something. I don't care what colour as long as it's a tee or a wife beater," he said. "Wife beater. What a stupid name for a piece of clothing. I'm not gonna start beating up women when I wear that."

He got a smile in return and he wished she would laugh or just let out a little giggle when she was clearly amused by his words. Instead she turned her attention to the clothes and quickly picked up a smoke grey wife beater.

"Looks fine to me," he said. "Now let's find something for you."

She shook her head but he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the women's section. She looked completely out of place as he started searching through racks of clothes. He finally held up a knee long, turquoise green skirt. She shook her head frantically and looked down at her light blue denim jeans.

"It's way too hot to cover up like that. Your skin can't breathe," he said.

She looked at him with pleading eyes. It was clear she wanted to say something but she couldn't. He stepped close to her and snaked a hand around her to touch her lower back through her long sleeved blouse.

"I know," he said. "Karl had to tell me to stop me from fucking up around you, and trust me, I would have fucked up big time. I don't care about your scars. If you knew some of the shit I saw when we were at war. People got limbs blown off. You're still intact, angel, and so far I like what I see when I look at you."

She still looked uneasy but her eyes constantly went to the skirt in his hand. She clearly liked it.

"How about you just try it on? You don't have to buy it. Give me a private show," he put on a flirtatious smile.

She finally nodded and took the skirt from him. He followed her to the fitting room and waited outside. It seemed to take forever and he could only imagine the struggle in her head.

"Are you alright in there, angel?" He asked.

Of course he didn't get an answer.

"Okay, I'm coming in so I hope you're dressed," he said.

He grabbed the curtain and pulled it aside. She stood in front of the mirror in the skirt with tears in her eyes. What he could see of her legs matched her arms when it came to scars. He walked up behind her, placed his arms around her stomach and leaned his head down on her shoulder while catching her eyes in the mirror.

"You look beautiful," he kissed her cheek.

She smiled at him in the mirror and nodded slowly. He smiled back and walked out of the fitting room so she could change back into her jeans. Shortly after she came out with the skirt in her hands.

"Do you wanna buy it?" He asked.

She nodded and he felt happy. It surprised him completely when she walked out to put it back on the rack where he had found it.

"I thought you wanted to buy it," he said.

She shrugged. She didn't know how to explain it to him.

"Oh, you don't have any money," he shook his head. "Of course you don't. You don't work. Karl usually pays for you, doesn't he? Well, fuck that, angel. You're getting the skirt. I'm buying it for you."

She shook her head and tried holding him back as he walked up to the rack and took the skirt.

"I'm stronger than you so you might as well give it up," he chuckled.

Shortly after they left the store with the wife beater and the skirt. He pulled off his tee and threw it in the nearest trash can. She forgot how to breathe as she stared at his naked chest that too soon was covered again by the wife beater.

"I don't mind you staring but try holding back on the drool," he teased.

She blushed and turned around while he chuckled behind her.

"Where to now?" He asked.

She pointed at a pet store and he wasn't even surprised. He followed her there and she seemed to come alive inside the store as she walked down and looked at all the animals. This was her world. She finally stopped by a cage and he could almost see the hearts in her eyes as she watched a Syrian hamster.

"She's very friendly," the store owner appeared. "Do you wanna hold her?"

Grace nodded and the store owner unlocked the cage and took out the hamster. It was clear to Dean that Grace had already lost her heart.

"Do you want her?" He asked.

She looked up at him and once again her eyes got wet.

"I'm not joking around, angel. If you want her, I'll buy her for you along with a cage and whatever the fuck a hamster needs. So give me an honest answer. Do you want her?" He asked.

She broke out in the widest smile while nodding. He turned his attention back to the store owner.

"Load me up on hamster stuff, lady," he said.

Karl's eyes widened when they met up again by the car as Dean came carrying a cage.

"What the fuck did you buy?" He asked.  
"A hamster," Dean answered. "A very friendly one. Don't worry."  
"Why do you want a hamster?" Karl asked.  
"I don't. Grace does," Dean answered.  
"You bought my sister a fucking hamster?" Karl couldn't believe it.  
"Of course I did," Dean said. "How did the job interview go?"  
"I got it," Karl said.  
"Congratulations, man!" Dean grinned.

Once back at the house Karl excused himself with garden work while Dean helped Grace set up the cage for her new companion in her room. Her room wasn't much. It was simple with white walls and what was expected to be inside a bedroom. He watched her as she stood with the hamster in her hands.

"Have you thought of a name?" He asked.

She nodded and pointed at him.

"Dean?" He asked.

She twirled her finger around in the air to make him skip ahead.

"Ambrose?" He asked.

She held up her thumb and index finger to show he was close before holding up the hamster and pointing at its crotch.

"Right, it's a girl. Ambrosia then?" He asked.

She nodded and grinned. For a silent woman she sure was easy to understand.

"Perfect name," he winked. "Never had anything named after me but I feel kinda proud here. Ambrosia. You're gonna be the meanest hamster in town, little furball."

Karl stayed away all day and Dean buried himself with a book in his room. Dinner was something each individual did on their own this day. Around midnight he finally put the book down and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. A faint sound of female singing hit him from downstairs and he quietly crept down the stairs towards the sound.

Inside the living room Karl sat with the tv running. Dean stared at the screen, realizing he was watching a very young Grace perform on a stage. She looked around 14-15 years old and it was probably a talent show from her school. She had a beautiful voice, angel like. His nickname for her was very fitting. Karl suddenly noticed him and dried his eyes while turning off the tv.

"Sorry," he said.  
"Don't apologize," Dean said. "She has a beautiful voice."  
"Had," Karl corrected him.  
"It's still in there," Dean said.

Karl growled lowly and stood up from the armchair. He stared at Dean with angry eyes.

"What did I do?" Dean asked.  
"Why the fuck did you buy her a hamster?" Karl sneered.  
"Because she wanted it," Dean shrugged. "Maybe it can help her start talking again."  
"Do you honestly think a fucking hamster will make her start talking again?" Karl said.

He rolled his eyes at how stupid Dean sounded to him.

"I once read about a man so depressed that he stopped talking and they couldn't make him start again until they put him in a wetsuit and had him swimming around with some therapy dolphins. Slowly he started talking to the dolphins and got better," Dean said.  
"It's a hamster, Dean!" Karl said angrily. "Not some fucking therapy animal!"  
"It doesn't matter. If she feels comfortable around it, it might work," Dean said.

He stepped closer to Karl and took in the man's anger.

"Why are you so eager to keep her in the victim role?" He asked.  
"Because she is a victim," Karl said.  
"But why not help her move on? Have you ever tried talking to her about it?" Dean asked.  
"She doesn't talk!" Karl shouted.  
"But you do!" Dean shouted back. "So talk to her. Tell her how you feel and maybe she'll start doing the same. Right now you're keeping her locked in that role and not allowing her to move on. It's not fair, Karl. She needs to step out of the darkness in her mind and back into the light."

Karl pushed Dean aside and stomped out of the room.

"Go to hell, Dean!" He growled.  
"Truth hurts, doesn't it?" Dean shouted.


	3. What's fair and what's not

Karl was already down in the kitchen next morning when Dean got down there. Dean knew he had to apologize. Even though he had spoken the truth the night before, he had stepped over the line.

"Hi Karl," he dumped down on a chair across from Karl. "I'm sorry about last night. I was way out of line."  
"It's okay," Karl nodded.  
"But I still meant most of it. You need to stop seeing her as a victim and instead help her move on," Dean said.  
"It's none of your business how we do things around here. You can always leave if you don't like it," Karl snapped.  
"It's not fair to her, Karl," Dean kept his voice soft.

Karl pushed his chair back, grabbed the edge of the table and stared Dean down.

"I tell you what isn't fair!" He growled. "Follow me!"

He walked out of the kitchen with Dean following right after. They walked up the stairs and into Karl's bedroom. He stopped at the window and pointed.

"Do you see that farm up there on the hill?" He asked.  
"Yeah?" Dean eyed the farm far away.  
"Every morning, Dean! Every fucking morning when I get out of bed and draw the curtains, I get to look at their farm and be reminded that those motherfuckers are still up there!" Karl was seething. "So don't talk to me about what's fair and what's not because that's not fucking fair that I get a cruel reminder each day."  
"It's not about you, Karl. It's about Grace," Dean said.  
"And what's it about to you?" Karl asked.

Dean sighed and sat down on Karl's bed.

"You did the right thing after we came back from war, Karl. You walked away. I went back one more time," Dean said.  
"I know. That's why you're here right now although I don't quite understand why you sold everything. I get you want a fresh start but you got no safety net and we both know you can't stay here forever," Karl said.

Dean ran a hand over his head, lightly scratching at his scalp.

"Carmella went back too," Dean said.  
"She did?" Karl asked surprised.  
"There was a similar incident with her like the one Grace had and I had to act fast," Dean said.  
"What happened?" Karl asked.  
"I don't like to talk about it. All you need to know is that Carmella went home in one piece and that she's still alive somewhere as far as I know. She quit the military right after and I can't say I blame her," Dean said.

He stood up from the bed and looked at Karl.

"Are you putting this thing over on my sister?" Karl asked.  
"I don't know," Dean shrugged. "All I know is that I like her. She seems to need a friend just like I do. Like we all do."  
"I'm starting this new job next week and I don't wanna have to worry about my sister," Karl warned. "You can be her friend all you want but don't go further than that."  
"I haven't even thought about that," Dean said.  
"Yes, you have. I remember the pussy magnet you were. My sister is off limit. I mean it. What's gonna happen to her if she falls for you and you disappear in a couple of months?" Karl asked.  
"Maybe I'll buy a house in this town and stay around," Dean shrugged. "That's kind of the whole point why I'm here. To figure out what I wanna do with my life and where I wanna live. I might end up staying here."

The next couple of days went by calmly. Dean tried getting to know his surroundings and found himself falling more and more in love with the quiet life out in the country. Friday morning he got up early and walked to the fish pond with a book in his hand. He sat down with his back against a tree and started reading. He had been there for a couple of hours when he felt eyes on him. He looked up and saw Grace standing there in a long, black skirt and a cherry red, long sleeved blouse.

"Did I steal your spot?" He asked.

She nodded and smiled. He spread his legs and patted the ground in front of him.

"We can share," he said. "Come on, angel, I won't bite."

She hesitated for a couple of seconds before finally sitting down between his legs. He placed the book down on the ground and folded his arms around her stomach while they looked at the fish pond.

"This is nice," he said. "Sitting in beautiful surroundings with an even more beautiful woman in my arms."

He knew she was blushing although he couldn't see it. He moved his hands to her arms, running his fingers upwards while pushing her loose sleeves up. She tensed up but she didn't stop him. Soon the sleeves were up to her elbows while he studied her scars with both his eyes and fingers.

"Do they hurt?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Good, because I don't wanna hurt you," he said. "I wish you would stop hiding though. Come out into the light again."

He placed a soft kiss on her temple and leaned his head back against the tree. She let him run his fingers on her arms for a minute before moving around to sit on her knees while facing him.

"What?" He grinned. "What do you wanna ask me?"

She raised her hand and folded her fingers to look like a gun.

"Yeah, I killed people," he sighed. "Three."

She kept looking at him and he knew she wanted the story.

"My last time at war. Some of our unit was captured and we snuck in during the night to save them. This woman Carmella was among the captives and I found her," he felt tears run down his cheek. "Two men held her down while a third was on top of her. I didn't think. I just stormed in there and put my gun at the man's temple and fired. I don't think I made it any better for her when a dead rapist crashed down on top of her."

She nodded and reached her hands forward to dry his cheeks. He grabbed her hands and leaned his cheek into the palm of her right hand while closing his eyes.

"And then I shot the other two as well before finally pulling the corpse off her. If I had gotten there sooner. Just a minute or two sooner. Maybe, just maybe she wouldn't have..." His voice died down.

The slap she gave him came as a surprise. She didn't slap him hard, just with enough force to make his eyes open wide and get his attention back on her. She shook her head angrily and placed her hand over his heart.

"You might be right," he gave her a little smile. "Maybe she does keep me in her heart for saving her. You really are an angel, Grace, you know that? You always know the right thing to say."

Her anger gave way to a smile. His hand found hers again, gently stroking his fingers over the back of it while she continued touching his heart.

"Grace?" Karl called out.

The moment was ruined. She moved away from Dean, up on her feet and pulled her sleeves back down. Karl came walking with the sheriff.

"Look who came to see you," he said.  
"Hi Grace," the sheriff greeted her. "How are you?"

She raised her thumb in the air and he chuckled at her. Dean got up on his feet too, taking in the sight of the man in front of him.

"And you are?" The sheriff asked.  
"Dean Ambrose," Dean answered.  
"Dean and I served in the military together," Karl explained. "Dean, this is sheriff AJ. He stops by from time to time to check up on Grace."  
"And to get a cup of coffee," AJ added with a grin.  
"Already brewed. Let's go get a cup. You coming, Dean?" Karl looked at him.

It wasn't a question. It was an order disguised as a question.

"Sure," Dean said.  
"Great," Karl smiled widely.

Dean looked at Grace but she just sat down up against the tree where he had just been sitting.

"You planned this, didn't you? Just to get your spot back?" He chuckled.

She winked at him and picked up his book.

"And you're even stealing my book," he laughed.  
"Dean!" Karl snapped.  
"Coming, little man," Dean rolled his eyes at Grace before turning around with a smile.


	4. Angel

The house was quiet Monday morning when Dean woke up. Karl was to start his new job this day so of course he had left early. The door to Grace's room was opened and she wasn't in there.

He took a shower and got dressed. The house was deserted when he came downstairs and he quickly loaded up with a bowl of cereal before going outside to search for her. He knew she had to be around somewhere.

He walked straight to the fish pond and stopped to enjoy the little show she unknowingly was putting on. It was like she heard music inside her head and stood there swaying and dancing a little. The white dress she had worn the Sunday eight days before when he arrived was on her body again. The gentle breeze made her hair flow a bit and she truly looked like an angel in that moment. She slowly twirled around and stopped with an embarrassed look on her face when she noticed him.

"Don't mind me, angel, I'm just enjoying the show," he grinned.

She hurried towards the tree and picked up his book from the ground. With her cheeks still red, she walked over and handed it to him.

"Did you finish it?" He asked.

She nodded and stuck her thumb up.

"Yeah, it was good? I'm halfway through it but I like it," he said. "Anyway, you dancing like that made me think of a song. Come on."

He took her hand and they walked back to the house. He ran upstairs to get his laptop and then downstairs again where she was waiting in the living room. Shortly after a slow song started with a male singer. She furrowed her brows, never having heard the song before.

"The band never really took off," he said. "They're called Broken Door and the song is called Angel. It reminds me of you."

He walked over to her and pulled her close.

"Dance with me," he said.

She leaned her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. It wasn't really dancing, more just swaying a bit from side to side while holding each other close. She listened to his heartbeat while taking in the lyrics from the song. It seemed that Dean knew exactly what was going on inside her head and how to reach her. He made everything more easy. Too soon the song ended and she tilted her head up and looked at him with begging eyes.

"You wanna hear it again?" He laughed.

She broke into a wide smile and he walked over to the laptop to press play again before taking her in his arms again. He kind of wished she would want to hear it over and over just so he could continue standing with her like that. When the song ended the second time, they broke apart and he took a look down at the white dress again.

"Are you ever gonna wear that skirt I bought you?" He asked teasingly.

She shrugged her shoulders, honestly not knowing if she would.

"One day," he winked. "And you better show it to me when you do."

Karl returned home around dinner time and he was one happy man. He constantly talked about his new job and how great it was while they all devoured the roastbeef Grace had cooked. After dinner Karl and Dean went into the living room to talk while she retreated upstairs.

"So how did things go today?" Karl asked.  
"Really good," Dean answered.  
"What did you do?" Karl asked.

Dean knew Karl was drilling him on purpose but he refused to give in and feed any of Karl's unwanted ideas.

"We talked a bit about books and music," Dean answered.  
"You talked?" Karl raised a brow.  
"Not all talks have to be with words. You know that by now. You said it yourself the day I arrived. She has her own silent way to communicate. I actually understand her way better than most women," Dean said.

Dean broke up around 11 PM and walked upstairs. When he passed Grace's room, he heard soft music coming from inside. He leaned his ear against the door and broke out into a smile when he recognized the Angel song he had played for her.

The days went by more or less the same and way too fast for Dean to follow. She was just so easy to be around and even though she didn't speak at all, he understood her. There was never an awkward moment with her. For each day that passed, he felt they got closer together and he got to know her better. The song Angel had become their little thing, swaying to it once everyday. It was Wednesday, in the middle of the second week without Karl around, that they were interrupted in the middle of the song.

"This looks cozy," AJ said.

They broke apart and stared at the sheriff that had walked into the house without knocking. Dean didn't know how close Karl and AJ were but it seemed to him like AJ overstepped his boundaries by doing so.

"You know they invented the door bell years ago, right?" He asked.  
"Karl doesn't mind me walking in here," AJ said.  
"But Karl's not here right now," Dean reminded him. "What do you want?"  
"Not that it's any of your business since you're just a guest here but I came to check up on Grace like I often do. You'll learn soon enough that I'm often around," AJ moved his eyes from Dean to Grace. "So how are you, Grace?"

She stuck her thumb up and AJ nodded.

"Good to hear. Would you be a dear and make me a cup of coffee while I have a word with Dean?" He asked.

She nodded and walked out in the kitchen while AJ walked up to Dean.

"Karl's worried about her so he asked me to keep my eyes on her," he said.  
"And by that you mean keeping your eyes on me, right?" Dean asked.  
"That depends," AJ said. "What did I just walk in on?"  
"Dancing," Dean said.  
"Dancing? You looked pretty close to me," AJ said.  
"It's a slow song," Dean said. "You don't need to spy on me. Karl already made his point of view clear but I'm not gonna be cold towards her. I talk to her and interact with her like a normal human being. What's so wrong about that?"

AJ took a step back and put on a smile.

"Nothing's wrong with that, I suppose. Not as long as you're just friends," he said. "You should go out more, Dean. Get to know our town and our women a little bit more. There's a lot of single women around and you look like a man who could use a bit of sweet loving."

AJ winked but Dean felt torn about those words. He both agreed and disagreed with what AJ was saying so he chose the safe way and just nodded.

"Great!" AJ smiled. "Now how about that coffee."  
"Yeah, coffee," Dean croaked.

They walked out in the kitchen where Grace was pouring freshly brewed coffee in three cups. She handed them around and leaned up against the countertop while looking at the two men. The silence was thick and awkward while they drank their coffee.

"That was great as always," AJ put his cup down.

He walked over and kissed her cheek, his eyes sending a direct message to Dean while doing so. He was watching the guest in Karl's house closely. Dean just looked back. He hadn't done anything wrong but if Karl and AJ needed to roll their muscles around him to feel bigger and better, he would let them. They didn't intimidate him.


	5. Speed dating

AJ started popping in almost everyday and once the line had been drawn in the sand on his first conversation with Dean, Dean actually found the sheriff to be a nice man. They even made friends and he started liking having him come around from time to time. Grace didn't seem to mind either although she usually let the two men have some time alone.

"How long have you been here now?" AJ asked one day.  
"About a month now," Dean answered.  
"And still just friends with Grace?" AJ asked.  
"I know you and Karl are looking out for her but so am I. You don't need to put your guards up constantly," Dean said.  
"I can't help it. It's my job," AJ pointed at his badge.

Dean looked at the badge and let out a sigh.

"You were involved in this case from the beginning, right?" He asked.  
"Since day one," AJ answered. "I was the first one on the scene actually."  
"You were?" Dean asked.  
"Fucking bloody mess. I remember seeing her untouched face and thinking it was a shame that someone that young and beautiful had to die in that brutal way," AJ answered.

He ran a hand down his face as the memory of her naked, bloody body stood clear as day in his mind.

"And then I noticed her chest rising. Not a lot. It was really a shallow breath but she was still alive. Luke and Erick got white as sheets," he continued.  
"They still walked," Dean said.  
"And that's just fucked up. Everyone knows what they did but their attorney convinced the jury she was there willingly and you know just as well as I do that she never said anything," AJ said.  
"What happened to the dogs?" Dean asked.  
"They were put down which ironically enough she would have spoken against if she hadn't stopped talking. I know she would never judge the dogs and it was their owners that made them attack. And those bastards just went out and got new dogs and trained them the same way again. It was pointless," AJ said.

They both emptied their coffees while silence hang in the air for a minute.

"So a month now?" AJ went backwards in their conversation. "Met anybody yet?"  
"No, I haven't really left the house," Dean said.  
"Look, Dean, I'm not stupid and neither is Karl. We both see how hard you try and we both see you like her and she likes you but nothing can ever come of it and you already know that. It's been a month. You bought her a hamster and you play that weird song for her but she doesn't talk. End of story. The best thing is to remain her friend like you are now," AJ said.  
"I wasn't planning on taking it further no matter what Karl might have told you," Dean said.  
"Prove it," AJ smirked.

Dean couldn't help but crack a little smile on his own, well knowing that AJ already had something on his mind.

"How?" Dean asked.  
"This Saturday I'm going to a speed dating event. Come with me. Who knows? The right one might await you there," AJ said. "And if you don't like any of the women, what have you lost by going? Nothing."  
"Sure, I'll come," Dean said.  
"Great. I'll pick you up at noon," AJ said.

Dean didn't tell Karl and Grace anything other than he planned on hanging out with AJ Saturday afternoon. He was sure AJ had already told Karl what they were doing but he chose to keep Grace in the dark on purpose. There was no need for her to hear about it. It would probably be a disaster anyway and then he would have a fun story to tell her after it had happened.

Saturday rolled around too quickly and Dean was beginning to second guess his decision to go but there was no backing out of it. Around 2 PM he found himself seated at the first of twenty tables, talking to a stranger for five minutes.

He only found one of the women interesting. Woman number 14. He judged her on her hair alone. It was black and long. Grace's hair was so dark brown that it bordered to black but it wasn't black like this woman in front of him.

"I'm sorry, what was your name again?" He asked.  
"Billie Kay," she smiled.

When he was through all twenty tables, he put Billie's name down on his list, not thinking he would actually make a match but to his surprise she had put his name down too and they were brought together by the people throwing the speed dating event.

"So we match," Billie beamed.  
"Seems like it," Dean tried smiling back.  
"So I'm free next Saturday if you would like to go," she said.  
"He'd love to," AJ cut in. "6 o'clock over at the Greek place?"  
"I love Greek food," Billie said.  
"Great, so does Dean. I'll make sure he'll be there," AJ said.

Dean was fuming when they made it back to AJ's car.

"What the hell is your game plan?" He raged.  
"Plan? I don't have a plan other than getting you laid, my friend," AJ said.  
"Why?" Dean asked.  
"Because you look like you need it," AJ winked.  
"Stay the fuck out of my business!" Dean sneered.

AJ sighed and turned in his car seat so he could better look at Dean.

"It's one date, Dean. It won't hurt you. So put on your big boy pants, tell Karl and Grace about it and go on this date. You won't hurt Grace if that's what you think. I'm pretty sure she's never interested in dating anyone again with the way her body looks and no matter how much she might like you. She's too ashamed of herself," AJ said.  
"She shouldn't be," Dean said.  
"I know that, Dean, but I can't do shit about it and neither can you or Karl or anyone else for that matter. Buy her a million hamsters for all I care but she'll still see herself in the mirror every god damn day," AJ said.

Dean knew AJ was right to a certain degree but he also knew that if someone just got through to Grace, she would be able to slowly see herself as beautiful again. He just wasn't sure any longer if he was the one to make it happen.

"Maybe you're right," he said lowly.  
"I know I'm right," AJ said. "Look, I care about Grace just as much as you do but she's a lost cause. Just let her live the quiet life she's gotten used to."  
"I think she misses the world sometimes," Dean said.  
"What's gonna happen when you leave? You can't be her crutch forever. She'll fall right back into emptiness so better let her stay there. It won't hurt nearly as much," AJ said.

Dean's jaw dropped and he just stared at AJ. He couldn't believe the man had just said that.

"No one should live like that," he said.  
"Yeah well, what can we do?" AJ shrugged and started the car. "You got a date next week, man. That Billie chick was hot."


	6. Start living

There never seemed to be a right time to tell Grace about his date. The week went by fast and Saturday soon rolled around again. He knew there was no way around it. She had to know. In the end Karl and AJ were right. He and Grace were only friends, and as his friend, she should be happy to hear that he had a date.

As many times before he found her that morning out by the fish pond. She was standing up and even from afar he could see that she had finally found the courage to put on that knee long, turquoise skirt he had bought for her.

"Of course today of all days," he groaned at the sight.

She was wearing a black blouse with long, sheer, angel sleeves. It might be long sleeves but he could still look through the fabric. She was showing herself to the world although the world only consisted of him in that moment.

"My my, angel, you look stunning," he said when he reached her.

She turned around with a smile and her pale green eyes sparkled at him. She took his hand and dragged him to the tree. As many times before he sat down with his back against it while she sat between his legs and leaned up against his chest.

He let his fingers run under her angel sleeves while looking at her bare legs. It had taken him six weeks to get her to this point but he knew it meant so much. She was taking baby steps but at least she was trying. It only made what he had to say that much harder to say.

"I gotta tell you something," he said.

She tilted her head up and looked at him. Her eyes were so full of hope and happiness and he didn't want to make her feel sad.

"I have a date tonight," he said lowly.

Her smile dropped but she continued to look at him.

"Is that alright with you?" He asked.

He felt like he was a kid asking a parent for permission to go out but her opinion mattered. She found her smile again although it didn't seem as real as before. She nodded and stuck her thumb up.

"You sure?" He asked.

She stuck both thumbs up. He just had to accept that she said yes.

"Would you help me dress this afternoon? I could use a good eye to figure out which shirt goes with what pants," he said.

She nodded again and then stood up.

"You don't have to go. I just got here," he said.

She pointed towards the house and for the first time he had no idea what she was trying to say, only that she needed something inside the house. He nodded at her and she walked away without looking back. He couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't as it was supposed to be.

"Karl, have you seen Grace?" Dean came into the living room that afternoon.  
"Probably down by the pond," Karl said.  
"No, I've checked. I can't find her anywhere. She said she would help me pick out an outfit for my date tonight," Dean said.  
"That explains a lot," Karl said.  
"What do you mean?" Dean asked.  
"Take a look in the trash can outside," Karl answered.

Dean walked outside and opened the lid to the trash can. There on top laid the turquoise skirt.

"Damn it, Grace!" He muttered.

He looked around but knew she could be anywhere. Karl owned a lot of land and there was also the forest that she knew better than anyone. He would not find her no matter how hard he tried. Instead he walked back inside, up to his room and put on a pair of black jeans along with a black shirt. Black on black was always doable.

Of course Billie wore white. Not a long, angel like dress like the one Grace owned. It was a body tight, short, cocktail dress. She looked amazing in it, Dean had to admit that, but she wasn't Grace. Her eyes were hazel and not pale green. She talked his ear of instead of listening or saying anything of importance. He broke up as soon as he had finished his dessert.

"Should we go out another time?" She asked.  
"Sure, I'll call you," he lied.

He hurried home and was met in the door by Karl.

"She already went to bed," he informed Dean.  
"At least she's home," Dean said.  
"She came as soon as you left," Karl said.

Those words hurt deeper than Dean cared to admit. For six weeks now he had been around her, trying to bury his feelings because Karl and AJ constantly told him to, but it wasn't possible. Not any longer.

He woke up early next morning and hurried out of bed. The door to her room was opened but she wasn't in there. He skipped breakfast and ran straight out of the house and towards the fish pond. So many things were going on inside of his head and he couldn't control his own thought process.

"Grace!" He ran to her.

She was hiding in black jeans and a midnight blue, long sleeved blouse. He reached for her but she took a step backwards. It was like his first minute in the house again where she hid behind Karl by the sight of him.

"Please, angel, don't pull away from me," he said.

He took a step forward and she took another one backwards.

"God damn it, Grace, stop!" He raised his voice.

He grabbed her arms and backed her up against the tree. He could see she was scared by his sudden way of acting but he couldn't stop himself. Instead he kissed her hard, his hands tightening around her arms a bit more.

"Talk to me, angel. Tell me you want me. Tell me I fucking matter to you. Tell me you feel the same way about me as I do about you," he pleaded.

She opened her mouth but no words came out. He wanted to hear her voice so badly.

"Talk to me!" He screamed.

The only thing he got in return was tears running down her cheeks. He was scaring her out of her mind. He let go of her arms and turned his head to the sky.

"Fuck!" He screamed and then looked at her again. "I'm gonna fix this. You hear me, Grace? I'm gonna fucking fix this right now!"

He ran back to the house and into the little room in the back. Karl had taken him there many times and proudly shown his small collection of weapons. Dean grabbed the shotgun and loaded it. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed the keys for Karl's car and then left the house.

"What is it?" Karl woke up as Grace was pulling on his shirt. "What is it, Grace?"

She pointed like crazy while tears ran down her cheeks.

"I don't understand," he said.

Dean didn't even think about it. He stopped the car but left the engine running while he walked towards the farm. He tried the handle but the door was locked. He started pounding on it until he finally heard someone on the other side.

"I'm coming, damn it!" Someone shouted.

Dean took a step backwards and aimed with the shotgun. The red bearded man that opened never saw it coming. He fell to the floor after the perfect shot to his head.

"What the hell's going on?" Someone shouted inside.

Dean stepped over the corpse with the shotgun still raised. Three steps in and he was met by the second man with dark hair and beard.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked.  
"Grace's enforcer," Dean answered.

He fired the shotgun again, another perfect shot to the head, and watched the other man go down. He then took out his phone and called AJ.

"It's Dean," he said. "I just killed Luke and Erick. You can pick me up at Karl's house. I won't give you any trouble."

He got back into Karl's car and drove back to the house. Karl and Grace stood by the front door with worried looks on their faces. He stepped out of the car with the shotgun in his hand.

"What did you do?" Karl asked.  
"What I had to," Dean answered.

The sound of sirens broke the air and AJ came driving fast with another cop car right behind him. Dean threw the shotgun on the ground and placed his hands behind his head. As soon as AJ left the car, they all heard the message over the radio.

"It's a bloody mess up here. They're dead alright," someone said.  
"I don't miss," Dean said.

AJ sighed and walked over to Dean. He pulled the man's hands behind his back and cuffed him.

"Dean Ambrose, you're under arrest for the murders of Luke Harper and Erick Rowan," he said.

The sound that came, the female wail that no one expected, made everyone look towards Grace and Karl. For so long everyone had wanted to hear her voice but not like this. Not with a sound of pain. She ran to Dean and threw her arms around him. He leaned his head down on top of hers since he couldn't touch her.

"I love you, Dean!" She cried.

Both Karl and AJ forgot to breathe in that moment. The first words she had spoken in over a year.

"Uncuff me, please," Dean begged AJ. "Let me hold her one last time."

AJ didn't even hesitate to uncuff Dean. He knew this man and knew he wasn't a danger to anyone. Dean wrapped his arms around her and held her as tight as he could.

"I love you too, angel," he said. "You start living, okay? Promise me you'll start living again."  
"We gotta go, Dean," AJ said.  
"Promise me!" He shouted.

She didn't say anything. She just looked at him while her tears continued running down her face. He felt AJ handcuff him again, and with a hand on his arm, he was being led over to the police car. He was placed in the back seat and the door closed. He leaned up against the window and looked at her.

"Promise me," he mouthed through the glass.


End file.
